It is known that fossil fuels are widely used in traditional automobiles for generating motive force. However, the source of fossil fuels is very limited. Additionally, the use of fossil fuels has caused more and more serious environmental pollution. Recently, electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles have been researched and developed. Electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles use electrical generators to generate motive force. The electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle has a built-in battery as a stable energy source for providing motive force. And there need a high efficiency, high stability and high security charging system to charge the battery.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.